The present invention relates to a backlight unit using natural light and artificial light, and a display device having the same.
Recently, display devices for displaying a large amount of data are under development.
Display devices include a liquid display (LCD) device, an organic electroluminescent display device and a plasma display panel. Among them, a LCD device gradually expands its application area thanks to its characteristics of lightweight, slim profile, low power consumption and full-color moving picture. For example, an LCD device may be used for a mobile phone, a navigation system, a potable multimedia player (PMP), a monitor, a TV, and so forth.
The LCD device displays an image by controlling light transmittance. Since the LCD device is not a self-emission type display device, the LCD device essentially requires a light source such as backlight unit for artificially generating light. A light source used in the backlight unit may include a light emitting diode (LED), a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL), an external electrode fluorescent lamp (EEFL) or a flat fluorescent lamp (FFL).